


【魯羅】Day by Day

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 原本這篇叫紙短情長因為太喜歡了，所以給了它一個完整的劇情～※有私設人物※提到一點紅心海賊團小說的信息
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. 迷途孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原本這篇叫紙短情長  
> 因為太喜歡了，所以給了它一個完整的劇情～
> 
> ※有私設人物  
> ※提到一點紅心海賊團小說的信息

離開偉大航道的日子，時序依照規律運行，春夏秋冬平緩和徐。

天候氣象還算他們這些長年航海看天象能夠掌握的，不用擔心無法預料的嚴峻天氣，遇到雪就躲到屋簷下，放晴了再出來，或是共撐一把傘、一件大衣，奔跑回暫時居住的旅館。

清晨迷迷糊糊醒過來一次，羅透過窗廉縫隙，看見一片濃霧密布，路燈桿在霧氣中隱隱若現，迷糊地想，今天大概是個出太陽的好日子。

上床後，將棉被攏上肩膀，隔絕房間內的冷空氣，挪了挪，鼻尖抵住魯夫的背，又沉沉睡去。

再次醒來，窗外已是一片風光明媚。

街道上人聲滾滾，吆喝著，嘻笑著，匯流成河，昭示著這座小鎮經年不變的穩定與繁榮。

魯夫正用手指撥弄羅的瀏海。

剛睜開眼，便望見魯夫猛盯著自己看的大臉，羅眨眨眼，一頭紮進魯夫懷裡，深吸口氣，讓腦袋清楚些。

感覺那人胸膛震動，似乎正無聲的笑著，粗糙的掌心，用力摟住他的肩膀。

時間已近午時，兩人盥洗好，換上厚重防風的大衣，走出門口。

每一條街道上，聖誕節歡慶的氛圍一天比一天更濃厚，從他們剛上島那天，放眼望去，家家戶戶的窗台上便已有精心布置的裝飾，璀璨禮物盒、槲寄生花圈、灑滿金粉的松果、帶聖誕帽的泰迪熊布偶……

無處不是金光閃耀，像是耶穌在這寒冷的日子裡，降臨下來的溫暖與祥和。

走過那狹窄吹著冷風的街道，魯夫抬頭看看兩旁景色：「娜美說的沒錯，這裡冬季真的好熱鬧啊。」

「聖誕節這種日子，哪裡不都差不多的模樣。」羅說，蓄著小鬍子的半張臉，埋進黑底白斑的深色羊毛圍巾裡。

死亡外科醫生睨一眼戴草帽的黑髮青年，這位大海之上目前可以說是最自由的男人，正對著他綻放半點傲然都沒有笑容。

如少年青澀，如純真無邪。

即便是這種前提，他心中那股火仍是持續悶燒著。

說到底，要不是因為這人，對自己那一群不知好歹的部下們，揮著手說，我會負責把特拉仔送回去，放心交給我吧——不過就算草帽真這麼說了，貝波那群死傢伙，就這麼把船長丟下小島，駛著沒有船長的潛水艇吃水下潛，消失在海平面上，他才不會閒著沒事，在北海的小島上，悠悠哉哉地過上三天不知所云的鬼日子。

等他回去，那群胳膊往外彎的就不要喊他一聲船長！

「我們什麼時候要離開？」

三天以來，羅想到就會問這個問題。

很明顯草帽當家的跟他的船員們之間應該有在計畫著什麼，而草帽小子每次都擺出一張明顯不知該如何說謊的表情，說他也不知道。

但這次，魯夫看樣子不想再說謊了，食指跟拇指捏著下巴，好半天，才吐出這麼一句：「貝波跟我說，聖誕節過後就會回來的。」

今天才21號，那豈不是還有4天，才會是這個世界所認知的聖誕節？

看來真的是被算計了，羅悲憤地想，被自家船員聯手另一家的船長給丟在小島上。

雖然不知道他們到底計畫著什麼。

不過等到聖誕節過後，他的夥伴們回到他面前，依約要來將自己帶走……如果他沒有第一時間將他們大卸八塊，他就不當船長了。

雖然還是盼望著可以快點回到海上，但同時，卻又莫名有股異樣在心裡蔓延。

羅看了眼魯夫，伸手捏著他臉頰，拉長，又彈回去，刻意用了霸氣，讓那人臉頰浮現一塊紅腫，還故意誇張地喊著痛。

海賊本來就是一群在海上比在陸地上還要能生存的人，袍根結柢，就是不習慣過上這種平易近人的日子，才會選擇出海。

但在小島上的這幾日，過得悠閒，少去那些與大海拚搏的危機感，不是想辦法跨越嚴峻海象，就是與其他海賊戮戰，為了爭奪資源、財寶、或是名聲，而在陌生小島上大打出手，血光四濺。

心臟無時無刻都是快速跳動的，只為了讓屬於海賊的血液沸騰翻滾。

明明遠離這樣的日子也才幾天，卻像是已經踏入舒適圈好一陣子了，也習慣每天睡覺閉眼前，醒來睜眼後，看見的都是草帽當家的這回事。

這會不會，就是柯拉先生說的，等治好了病就找一個地方生活的日子……？

羅不知道，出海的日子也長了，有太多嚮往反倒後退成了模糊的概念，歷經許多命懸一線的困境，他們變得只懂得如何在極短的瞬間內加速生命，擊退敵人，而非像這樣，在漫漫時光當中，享受陽光，活得像個平凡人。

上岸之後的日子，沒什麼要事，就是四處晃晃，晚上找間賭場或酒吧這種提供娛樂的地方待著，然後，總會有人來找他們搭訕。

時至今日，草帽小子的懸賞金已經足夠代表他的強大，光是金額，就能赫退許多賞金獵人、小海賊嘍囉的騷擾。聲名大噪的同時，無人不識，隨時都可以有人跳出來套近乎，吵架的也有，每天喧嘩，倒也算不上過於無趣。

羅更多時候只是在旁看著，雖然也有人來找他攀談，但總被他扳著一張冷臉，拒於千里之外。

兩人緩慢的腳步走來到孰悉的巷子，羅記得斜坡上那支煤油燈下，有塊石板磚是鬆動的，而再往上走幾步，就會到達那個少年的「家」。

少年是社區裡的孤兒，獨自一人住在鬼屋裡。

約莫是前天，又或者是上岸第一天，倆人走在路上，忽然被一個穿著破爛，衣服都褪色破洞的少年跳出來阻攔了去路。

可以這麼說，少年是縮小版的巴托洛米奧，只是沒那麼誇張。

他說自己叫做安德魯，夢想是成為偉大的海賊，像草帽小子這樣勇敢無懼的海賊。

魯夫挺感興趣，推著羅的後背，說就跟著他去看看吧，反正也沒什麼事。

兩人跟在安德魯瘦小的身軀後頭，趨步前往那暫時居住在廢棄鬼屋旁地下室裡的窩，隱密且少人，羅還得彎著身子，才能從朝上開口的入口，跳進那窄小潮濕的空間。

陽光透過地面窗照射進來，小小的空間不算糟糕，該有的都有，床板、櫃子、藏著祕密的大箱子，還有一面牆上貼滿了各式各樣泛黃的報紙，以及他們一幫最惡世代海賊的懸賞單。

羅一眼就看到上頭那寫著5億金額的懸賞單，沉默著。

那是在德雷斯羅薩事件之後，被除籍七武海，停滯一年的懸賞金，又再度啟動的時刻，原本金額是多少去了，他已經不清楚，但他是跟草帽當家的，一起上漲成5億。

就不提那傢伙愛亂跑，跑去砸大媽婚禮的場子，一夕之間漲成了15億。

他們之間的同盟，要推倒的目標接續著一個又一個，都是大航海時代緊緊嵌入世界這個巨大機械裡的重要齒輪，他們的行動，敲響巨大的鐘響，那是對海軍而言的警鐘，對海賊而言的號召，成為眾矢之的，而後歷劫歸來。

上岸後第4天，他們閒著也是沒事，還是晃到安德魯家外面的道路。

「帶些吃的給他吧。」魯夫停下腳步，指著街對面的麵包店。

「他餓了自己會買吃的。」羅說。

安德魯靠自己的能力早已存下一筆龐大的錢財，眼下其實都已經差不多了，只差身體年齡跟上他過於精巧的才賦，或是找著一艘好船、一群足以信任的夥伴，隨時都能出海，航出屬於自己，獨一無二的海上旅程。

「唔，可是我餓了，我們去買點吃的？」

總歸，草帽小子只是想吃。

羅認知到這點，為了避免被草帽當家的一時興起，拿麵包往自己嘴裡硬塞，不再反駁，順腳踏進香氣四溢的麵包店。

剛出麵包店，木門在身後闔上，撞響風鈴，響起一片清脆鈴鐺聲。

安德魯黝黑瘦小的身影，從旁竄出，在他們眼前一躍，伸手攬過燈桿，轉了個大彎，幾乎沒有多餘的動作，不被察覺地跳上二樓突出的屋簷，身手矯健。

後頭跑來一群小混混，約莫六、七人，滿身是傷，罵罵咧咧地喊要抓強盜，抓了要把他大卸八塊之類的鬼話，哄哄鬧鬧，在安德魯的眼皮底下完美擦身而過。

「身手不錯啊。」

魯夫丟了一個牛角麵包給看起來已經辦完事的少年。

安德魯幾口吃光麵包，從屋簷跳下，手中抓著的布袋裡，發出起金幣碰撞的聲音。

他們在鬼屋的庭院裡消耗了些時間。

這裡之所以被稱為鬼屋，正是因為此屋緊鄰著一片坡地墓園，據說是守墓人的家，幾十年前，發生過一場大火，奪去一家五口之命後，就變成城裡人人畏懼的鬧鬼地點。

「魯夫你是怎麼找到夥伴的？」安德魯直呼名諱的問。

在街頭打混的孩子，通常只能依靠自己，很難學習到一般人在成長過程中會懂得的禮數與態度，至於尊敬不尊敬這種事，魯夫恰好不甚在意。

安德魯自顧自地繼續說：「我過去有過幾個朋友，明明說好了要一起出海，但他們最後不是被父母抓回去，就是被人打了怕痛，不敢再來找我了。」

身為前輩，魯夫邊伸長一隻手與安德魯較量：「嘛，之後總會有人適合當你的夥伴。」

「你跟索隆是怎麼認識的？香吉士呢？特拉法爾加呢？」

「怎樣，你想找強的人當夥伴？」魯夫笑問。

「那是當然，我可是要走到很遠、很遠的海上，像魯夫你一樣。」安德魯光是對付魯夫一隻手臂已經應接不暇，氣喘吁吁。

「那你大概還有好長一段時間需要走。」

魯夫嘻笑著，安德魯眼神變得認真，抓住他稍微放水的片刻，欺身朝羅攻擊過去。

魯夫一臉看好戲的收回手，不過安德魯第二局的輸贏，就在橡膠人手臂完全縮回去的幾秒鐘內，宣告慘敗。

羅開啟ROOM，直接把少年心臟戳出身體。

安德魯從驚咦，變成驚慌，然後看著自己左胸上的洞，興奮地勾起嘴角：「第一次見到你的能力，實在太厲害了！」

他倆各坐在被砍斷留下的樹樁上，麵包店裡有賣鹹派，剛好是羅勉強可以接受的食物，在安德魯攻擊轉向他前，他正一手拿著野菇鹹派，安靜地嚼著吃。

眨眼的瞬間，另一手掌中已經捧著男孩正強力跳動著的心臟，反手放到一旁的樹樁上。

安德魯蹲下來，仔細地觀察自己的心臟，把手輕輕放在上面，感受它的跳動。

「這個也好厲害——我正在摸我的心臟，但我還沒死。」他轉過頭，看向右邊的魯夫：「那個啊，魯夫，有些報紙曾經寫到你跟海軍聯手，這是真的還假的？」

「差不多吧，幹嘛？」

「我曾經差點要死了，但後來被海軍救了。」安德魯說，食指指著自己心臟的下半部，說：「這裡的傷口，我還是第一次看見，沒想到還能留下傷痕——我其實不是這裡的人，我的父親是海賊，有天晚上被海軍襲擊，海賊船沉了。」

再次醒過來，安德魯已經身處軍艦上的病房，雙手銬著手銬，大門時時刻刻被鐵鍊拴著，打開關上都會響起一陣鐵器碰撞的聲響，形同被囚禁監牢的重罪犯。

失去親人的他，被憤怒與悲傷淹沒，成天拍著堅硬冰冷的門板，咆嘯著他要殺光船上所有海軍。

「但是那個時候，有個海軍大佐，每天不厭其煩地給我送餐，然後說一堆自以為正義的話。」安德魯癟著嘴，原本憎恨的神情，變的像是抱怨一般。

那個海軍大佐每次都在病床旁的小板凳上坐著，大大的海軍披風攤在地上，視野與他一般高。

他總是不慍不火，溫潤的語氣，說著那些好與壞的區別，既然做了不好的事情，應當受罰，但確實擊沉海賊船，造成數十人喪命並非他們的本意。

有一天，安德魯從殺父兇手那得到了一聲誠摯的道歉。

從那之後，他也不鬧了，養傷的同時就想著，他一定要找到機會逃出這艘軍艦，重新開始，將來必定要成為一名強大的海賊，擁有響徹雲霄的名號，與不沉的海賊船。

畢竟關押的是身負重傷的孩子，看守不嚴謹，幾個月後，他趁海軍靠岸補充物資時，逃了出來。

「有件事我一直想不明白。」安德魯說，他眼見著自己的心臟增快了跳動的頻率：「為什麼光憑一個海軍的道歉，我就好像放下所有仇恨了，明明那個海軍看起來也弱不禁風……海賊跟海軍，真的可以有敵對以外的關係嗎？」

羅目光落在那明顯動搖的心跳上。

安德魯說的話，沒人懷疑真假，更不會有人質疑他心中的搖擺不定。

草帽當家的這怪胎就算了，羅曾經因為受過柯拉先生的照顧，自然對這問題抱持著肯定的答案，但他也不會輕易說出口。

「你的話讓我想起一個朋友。」魯夫笑彎了眼，「他現在也已經是一名出色的海軍，很厲害呢，還有人說他是英雄，嘻嘻嘻。」

跟平常那種有事沒事就要笑個兩聲的喜悅不一樣，魯夫腦海中浮現出的過往記憶，讓他整個神情都深刻起來，與安德魯真實的疑惑一樣，沒有人會懷疑真假。

如果眼下只有草帽跟羅，羅也會說，他曾經有過一位朋友。

無關乎身份，無關乎年齡，只是因為那人見不得他就這麼可憐的死掉，雖然笨拙，卻也讓他從深淵裡爬了出來。

他用自己的行為與意志教導年幼的他，要坦然接受這個世界的黑暗，並且還要像個傻瓜一樣不放棄活著的希望。

雖然他並不想讓自己像個真正的傻瓜一樣，但他確確實實，想著柯拉先生的話語，一步一步活著走了過來。

「……特拉仔？」魯夫看著陷入神思的羅。

「嗯？」羅回望他，後者示意還蹲在自己腳邊的少年。

「吶，這個我可以直接裝回去嗎？」安德魯已經抓著自己的心臟，對準左胸上的空洞了。

「反了。」羅淡然地說。

安德魯將心臟前後對調後，再看一眼被稱為死亡外科醫生的大海賊，確認沒事，便將自己的心臟推回原位。

「果然還是這樣比較好。」

安德魯摸著自己的胸口肌膚，感受底下心臟跳動，長出一口氣。


	2. 片刻駐足

隔日，安德魯似乎在等待他們的到來，遠遠地就能看見少年那只到魯夫肩膀的個頭，蹲縮在路邊，像隻小狗一樣。

其實他們也並非想要與短暫停留的城鎮裡的什麼人建立深厚關係，只是剛好他們都喜歡走這條路。安安靜靜的，沒人來煩。

大概沒什麼人想在這一段還尚未清醒的時刻，被陌生外人打擾。

不過安德魯也不算外人了。

「——魯夫！——羅！」安德魯一見到他們的身影，立刻遠遠地朝他們揮起手來。

「對你的稱呼變親密了。」魯夫打趣地說。

「……」羅對此並沒有任何感想。

「你們今天好晚，都下午兩點了。」安德魯說，通常他忙碌一整個晚上，午後便是睡覺休憩的時間，但今天為了等這兩位海賊，他索性不睡，乖巧的坐在路邊等待。

說到這個，羅臉色不善地朝魯夫丟了個眼刀，後者雙手背在腦後，裝作沒看見：「啊，剛好這個時候才路過這裡。」

「我有問題想問你們。」安德魯蹲得太久，腳又麻又冰冷，僵硬得站起來都有些困難，「為什麼在這裡停留？是有什麼重要的事情要辦嗎？為什麼我在港口都沒看見你們的船？」

「說來話長，就算了吧。」魯夫露出一臉他不想解釋的困擾表情，「不過也不會待太久，等聖誕節過後就要走了。」

「為什麼是聖誕節？」

「聽說這裡的聖誕節很有名？」魯夫反問。

「那倒是。」安德魯點點頭。

「沒事的話，我要先走了。」羅有些慵懶，淡漠疏離的神情看起來比之前還更要疲倦。現在的他只想找個地方坐，曬曬冬天的太陽。

魯夫沒有追上去，羅也沒有回頭，兩人像是不用開口就能有默契知悉對方的想法一樣，安德魯看著他的偶像：「不追上去嗎？」

「等等吧。」魯夫低下頭來看少年。

「他生氣了？」

魯夫笑了出來，「沒有，特拉仔心情還可以。」

「我啊——」安德魯忽然說道。

「嗯？」

「魯夫，既然你不會待太久，那你下次出海能帶我一起走嗎？」安德魯把第一次見面就想說的話，趁著魯夫一個人的時候問出了口：「都會有的吧，在偉大海賊的船上，都會有見習生什麼的？我什麼都會，暴風雨來襲的時候，我可以幫上忙的。」

「你在說什麼，我才不是偉大海賊——啊，如果只是載你一程倒還可以，但你說要見習……我幫你介紹其他海賊團好不好？」

「不要，我就要待在魯夫你的船上。」

「但這樣我會很困擾，我的夥伴的話，現在這幾個就夠了。」魯夫深深皺起眉頭，「況且你啊，不是想成為跟我一樣的人嗎？那就好好磨練自己，當個船長啊，去尋找屬於自己的夥伴。」

「話是這麼說，可是你也看到了吧，這小鎮太過和平，我在這裡，根本就不能好好讓自己變得更強。」

「那特拉仔的船？」

「他根本就不會收留我。」安德魯生氣的癟起嘴。

魯夫笑了出來，蹲下身來，抬頭仰望少年，回應他漆黑雙眼裡盈滿的不滿情緒。

「還是說，你有沒有想過要在這裡住下來？」

「蛤……」安德魯傻眼的看著魯夫，「你在敷衍我嗎？」

「不、我只是——怎麼說，」魯夫站起身，「嘛，住在這裡幾天，我是覺得這地方不錯，該有的都有，如果你同樣感到迷惘的話，為什麼不先試試看這樣的生活呢？」

「反正你一定是嫌我麻煩，想打發我而已！」

安德魯生氣地推了一把魯夫，轉身竄進了狹小的巷道中。

魯夫無奈地摸著自己的腹部，那孩子出手不輕，雖然因為橡膠能力他已經不會感到疼痛，但這力道著實拍進了他心裡。

他好像說錯話了。

在寒風蕭索的年末，小鎮裡到處都是聖誕節的溫馨氛圍，眼花撩亂的燈光，浪漫點綴的裝飾品，就顯得不那麼清寂了。

即使呼嘯的風帶著刺骨的寒意，也難以讓人感受到深冬應有的肅穆。

在一間門口擺滿聖誕紅盆景的餐廳，魯夫找到了羅的身影。

天知道從安德魯那兒到這裡，要拐多少個彎，先左再右再右再左，穿越古舊的青石板拱橋，繞過路中央的一棵高大樺木，來到人煙罕至的郊區，穿過穿廊一樣的隧道，這才找到了人。

餐廳朝陽的那面有座向外推出的露天平臺，離地約數十公分，魯夫遠遠望見時，腳步略停了停。

戶外座位區有五、六席，各撐開一把陽傘，其中只有兩張桌子有坐人，羅就在靠近建築外牆的陰影處，搶眼的長刀鬼哭就靠在牆上。

羅望著天空，神情淡然，少了些平時緊繃的嚴肅，卻也不見輕鬆愜意。

有什麼東西，讓他在暫時退去海賊身份之後，依然無法自由舒心地活著。稱不上噩夢纏身，卻也在沐浴在這個世界的陽光底下時，多了些旁人難以察覺的彆扭。

魯夫思忖，給他獨處的時刻是不是太少了。

佇足的片刻，不過幾個眨眼，懸賞金同樣高得足以讓人心生畏懼的死亡外科醫生，很快捕捉到另一個孰悉的氣息，準確地將目光投注到街對面轉角處的魯夫身上。

魯夫慢步走到羅面前，雙手趴在木頭欄杆上。

「你也走太遠了，差點找不到你。」魯夫抱怨。

「我覺得還好。」

羅桌上是一杯冒著香氣的榛果拿鐵，一隻手插在黑色大衣口袋裡。

在服務生將餐點送上來前，魯夫把幾個鐘頭前跟安德魯之間發生的事情，詳細地和羅說了一遍，後者打趣地笑：「那你就收留他，千陽號上也不是沒收留過人。」

「那不一樣。」魯夫還是堅持一樣的說法。

「哪裡不一樣？」羅撐著下巴歪頭問。

草帽小子的腦迴路跟一般人不一樣，過於簡單，但就是這樣的直白，又總是能夠將那複雜的常理一言貫之，直搗核心。

雖然在旁人眼裡過於滑稽，但或許是羅在關乎命運的抉擇當中，都會選擇草帽當家的原因。

「因為那小子是好人。」魯夫連猶豫都沒猶豫，「況且出海都一定會有理由，但那小子沒有自己的理由，所以我才問他，是不是要先在這裡住下來。」

「你明明也沒多大，還真會說。」羅笑話他。

但他明白魯夫的意思。

安德魯眼下的境況，無論是人生當中的命運抉擇，或是個人的價值觀抉擇，其實與大多數想出海的人無異，擺明著非黑即白的兩條路。

多數人是被逼著做選擇，既當不了好人，那也只能出海去幹些搶盜的勾當。

但在少年人生的叉路上，還來得及從最初開始。

「那麼，為什麼我也……」

羅伸出插在口袋裡的右手，舒張五指，前後看了看，像是在看這上面曾經沾染的血跡。

「那些柔軟的身軀，熱燙的血液，驚恐的神情，早就被我這雙手給玩弄的徹底，別說我會去在意了，更遑論揮之不去的惡夢……你說這樣的我，也是好人？」

魯夫眨了眨眼，正想說些什麼，服務生從身旁送上餐點，打斷了他們。

面對眼前那盤番茄海鮮燉飯，魯夫不著痕跡地轉移話題，問了問羅：要吃嗎？羅搖了搖頭，回說不餓。

天色陰暗了下來，風吹得更加緊冷，看樣子今天或許就會下起雪來。

羅把手摀在馬克杯上，用餘溫暖和自己的手。

魯夫看著他手上的刺青。

刺青這種東西，在人體原本什麼都沒有的肌膚上，留下突兀黑色的痕跡，無非是想時刻提醒著什麼不能忘的東西。

羅身上的刺青太多了，佔據了幾乎他的半身。

像是過往遭遇過太多難以處理的情緒，來不及處理，只能暫且拋到腦後。因為他還有更重要的仇恨必須得即刻行動，不然根本沒辦法靜下心來，回頭面對那些已然消逝的過去。

連悼念都做不到，就只能像這樣留在身上。

「吶，我也可以在你身上留下點什麼嗎？」魯夫問。

「哈？」

「那些啊，刺青什麼的。」

羅皺了皺眉，有人會這樣去詢問別的人嗎。他拉開圍巾，露出自己脖子上，那一塊今天早晨才留下來的青紫的痕跡：「有這個還不滿足？」

魯夫抿著嘴，倔強地睜著大眼。

他想反駁些什麼，但在特拉仔的伶牙俐齒面前，說什麼好像都會被反將一軍。

「不一樣，那個會消失。」魯夫問。

「你不是會一直來煩我嗎？」羅說，「既然這樣，就不必永遠留在身上了吧。」

反正還能見到，觸摸到，甚至像現在這樣，共度一個以前未曾在腦海中去盼望的，平和的午後時光。

魯夫被羅的話語戳中心窩：「特拉仔，我現在可以親你嗎？」

「不要。」羅斷然拒絕，「你不是在吃東西？我才不要都是——」

番茄微酸的滋味，在羅還沒來的及去想像的時候，真實的滋味已經印在自己嘴上。魯夫只是很快的親一下，便離開那被他止住話音的唇，笑嘻嘻地看著那人露出嫌棄的表情。

羅拿了紙巾，把自己嘴上多出來的油擦拭乾淨，然後停頓幾秒，從那人手裡取過湯匙，挖一口飯，送到自己嘴裡。

海鮮的甜味與番茄融合一起，那是用心烹煮，花費時間才能燉煮出的味道，尋常滋味，卻好吃得讓人感到滿足。

「這是間好店啊。」魯夫說出此時此刻兩人心中的想法。

「那你就在這裡住下來吧。」羅把餐具還給人家。

「才不要。」魯夫笑說，「不過你要住的話，我可以勉強陪你。」

「誰要在這裡住下來。」

只是品嘗幾口味道後，羅又去用他那杯拿鐵給自己暖手。

「今天還有要幹嘛嗎？」羅問。

「看起來快下雪了，買點東西給安德魯吧。」魯夫隨口提道。

「還真是閒。」

羅端起咖啡來喝，旁邊魯夫則是吃著今天的第一餐飯。

難得優閒的午後，身後那一桌是一對老爺爺與老奶奶，點了兩盤蛋糕，老爺爺看著一本古舊的書，老奶奶帶著金框眼鏡，低頭縫著刺繡。

那一桌安安靜靜，而魯夫跟羅兩人則是想到什麼說什麼地聊著。

路上偶爾有三兩零星的人走過，有父親帶著孩子，有年輕人入座在店裏頭，隔著乾淨無塵的玻璃，開心地聊著外頭聽不見的話語。

小島的黑夜來得很快，約莫五點半過後，原本陰沉的天色變得更加昏暗，街燈被一一點亮，緩緩照出一條又一條的路徑小道。

為了迎接盛大的節日，靠近城鎮中心的周遭，每天都有市集，從下午開始直到深夜十點。尤其是那一條連通林蔭大道的燈泡，點亮時像是一條金色毯子，平舖在半空之中。

正思考著要買什麼樣的保暖物品給少年，兩人每到一處看起來合適的攤位，都略停下腳步。

「他自己有錢吧？不用我們這樣可憐他。」羅說道。

安德魯那位在地下室的小基地裡，多的是竊盜來的錢財，比他們身上臨時帶出來的錢，要多上太多。

「那是為了實現夢想的錢，很重要。」魯夫說。

「那就隨便這個吧。」

羅指著一件編織圍巾，料子看上去挺好，深黑色中夾帶灰色的寬線條。

兩人原途返回時，安德魯已經出門了，鬼屋沉靜在一片漆黑當中，敲了門也沒人應，於是兩人帶著用紙袋裝的圍巾，回到暫時居住的旅館裡。

大廳裡的時鐘指示著晚上九點五十分。

推開門，靜謐的氣息撲面而來，下午臨出門時，羅特地將窗戶留了些縫隙，讓激情後的味道可以在他們回來時散去，如今房間內的空氣倒是有些乾燥寒涼。

魯夫在他身後按開燈，邊說著今天回來得好早啊之類的話，邊伴隨拖沓的腳步聲。

房間在三樓，有客廳、臥室和淋浴間，客廳中央有坐壁爐，房東貼心地幫他們準備砍好了的柴，不過居住至今，他們還沒用過柴火取暖。

魯夫將給安德裡的禮物放在壁爐旁。

「特拉仔，你是好人，這是不用懷疑的。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我喜歡你。」

「……這跟那是兩回事。」羅給魯夫一個白眼，把自己窩進沙發裡，這是客廳內他最喜歡的一個位置，「而且就算你這麼說，我今天也不會跟你做了，累死我。」

魯夫嘻嘻笑了起來，明顯是興致一來，沒事虧虧他的特拉仔，耍耍孩子氣的流氓。

「就結果來說，我也沒說錯。」魯夫說。

入夜後氣溫降得更低，他走到壁爐旁開始研究如何升柴火。

火很快在爐床上升起來，柴火燃燒著和緩的嘶嘶聲，房間多了道溫暖的光芒照耀，羅望著光火，輕吐出口氣。

「本來我也不是特別執著這個問題，好人或壞人，根本不重要。」羅說。

又或者說，其實他想這個問題的對象，不是他已經信任的草帽當家的，而是那個……他沒能好好道別的人。

可憐，或悲憫，他不在意，但是不是好人這件事，對海軍而言很重要吧？

如果說救一個壞人，那是全然沒有意義的事，更遑論浪費時間、付出生命的代價交換。

「嘛，我其實差不多也是這個意思，不管這中間發生了什麼，你是好人這件事，是不會變的。」魯夫坐在另一張雙人沙發上，正對著羅縮在沙發上的身影，「不論是你，還是索隆、香吉士、娜美……我的夥伴他們，每個人都做過違背良心的事，但他們依然是好人。」

羅往魯夫身上丟一眼。

違背良心嗎？而非主動去做出那些傷天害理的事——意外地，草帽當家的其實比想像中還要會玩文字遊戲。

「你今天真噁心。」羅說。

「還不是看你沒得到滿意的答案。」魯夫反駁。

「哦？你哪隻眼睛看到我還沒滿意了？」

羅打量著草帽當家的，當初在龐克哈薩特第一次合作時，還不知情的其他草帽黑賊團船員，對單細胞船長會說出綁架凱薩這件事，充滿著疑惑。

「直覺。」魯夫委屈巴巴地說。

羅輕哼了聲：「這不會是我們現在這裡的原因？」

「啊……？不是，就是感覺你總是在想些什麼，我就想，如果你說出來是不是會好一點。」

「都是些不重要的事。」羅說。

又來了。

與人保持距離的習慣，在他們認識這麼多年以來，羅都沒有改變。

魯夫看著羅的側臉，支著自己的下巴，不知道到底要怎麼樣，才能讓這個人像他的夥伴一樣，依賴自己。

直到晚上11時，睡意襲來，羅從沙發裡起身，準備回到臥室就寢，羅這才看見窗台上已經積了薄薄一層雪。因為門窗已經緊閉，他們又聊著天，不知不覺下起了雪，也沒有第一時間察覺。

「下雪了。」

羅對著跟在自己後面的魯夫說，魯夫應了一聲「是啊」，順手闔上了房門。


	3. 枷鎖自由

羅雖然只跟柯拉松相處約莫一年的時間，但這期間，為了找到可以治好珀鉛病的醫生，他們幾乎跑遍北海所有以醫療聞名的小島，一個不行就換下一個，船帆剛收起，又要再度啟程。

在一次感受到病情嚴重加遽的時候，羅壓抑已久的情緒終於爆發，哭著對柯拉松說他厭惡這樣的生活。

「明明就是沒有用的、不要再到處跑了……！」羅一手摀住胸口，疼痛感覺像是從體內要把他掐死一樣，再加上情緒波動，他說不定真的就快不行了：「算了啦、柯拉先生，就讓我這樣死掉。」

柯拉松站在原地，黑羽大衣被孩子從後頭緊緊掐著，一下一下用力拉動。

即使死亡就在面前，這孩子身上的力量，依舊微弱的可憐。

「我一直都知道的，再這樣跑下去，還不到3年，我就會死掉的。」

白色的斑紋開始出現在男孩的身上，柯拉松每次只能裝作視而不見，而羅也只是什麼都沒說，跟著他一起出海，將希望寄託在下一個小島。

「你一直以來都這麼沉默，不就是也想活下去嗎。」柯拉松用力抱住這個讓他痛苦到難以喘息的孩子。

太可憐了。

「如果你沒有這個疾病的話，跟在我身邊，我會好好訓練你的，像救了我的師父一樣，重新給你一個正常的生活——」

被羅逼哭的淚水從柯拉松眼裡不斷流出來，他現在只能緊抱這個孩子，給他一點毫無用處的安慰。

「……已經夠了，柯拉先生。」

眼見著柯拉松跟著崩潰，稍微喚回了羅的理智，他用柯拉松的大衣擦了擦臉：「剩下來的日子，就找一個地方，好好休息吧。」

「嗚嗚嗚、羅……你要放棄了嗎？」

「原本我就沒有對這條命抱過希望不是嗎。」羅覺得柯拉先生真的愚蠢到讓他想要發笑，「我現在已經不想去殺了誰，那太累了，而且我也不想增加你的煩惱，所以我們就找個地方，沒有人知道我的病的地方，過上安安靜靜的日子吧……這是我最後要麻煩柯拉先生的最後一件事，你還有其他事情要做對吧？抱歉了，還要再麻煩你多陪我一些時間。」

世界依舊嘈雜。

他們正在某座不知名城市的街道巷弄內，不久前，柯拉松又把一間醫院搞得翻天覆地，他們作了惡跑了出來，暫且在這小小的死巷內躲避風頭。

隔著建築物，依舊可以聞見大街上稀稀疏疏的人語馬嘶。

唯獨柯拉松的聲音消失了。

他已經哭得一蹋糊塗。

畫著小丑臉的中年大叔，盤著腿坐在地上，哭得妝都花了，羅站在他面前，雙肩被他的大手掌握著，大人的力道幾乎要將他壓扁。

這還是羅第一次哭著哭著就笑了出來。

剩下來的這些時間，能遇到柯拉先生，對自己來說已經很滿足了。

羅用自己的手幫柯拉先生抹掉眼淚，他早猜到柯拉先生或許是一名海軍，但他還是第一次看見肩負著正義力量的海軍，哭得像個孩子。

「有柯拉先生在，我一點也不寂寞。」

羅輕聲地說，他以為柯拉先生光顧著哭，肯定不會聽到他說的話，沒想到聽到這些話，他哭得更慘了，把羅整個人抱在懷裡，像是他現在就會消失一樣，害怕得用力捉住了他。

做了夢醒來後，天邊已經大亮了。

昨晚他們忘了拉上窗簾，外頭的積雪被日光一照，亮眼得刺人。

羅恍然地想著，過去確實有這麼一回事呢，但為什麼又選擇繼續出海了呢？

有太多事，他都不記得了。

「……是生病的緣故嗎？」

羅無意識地說出了心中在想的問題，床上的另外一個人嗯了一聲，挪過來，一隻手從後頭抱住羅的腰：「你剛剛說什麼？」

「沒有，說夢話而已。」

「是嘛。」

盥洗差不多準備出門時，已經接近中午，不過他們卻沒有等到安德魯，照理說他應該會在的。

「今天早上有警察過來，把他抓走了。」麵包店的老闆娘說。

淺色洋裝上，綁著一件深褐色的圍裙，襯托她年近半百卻依然存有的優雅氣質，廚房把剛出爐的麵包推出來，她用夾子移到手中的盤子上，再依序放到傾斜的架子上。

「兩位先生都是遊客對吧？我勸你們最好別跟那孩子扯上太大的關係，他一直我們這裡頭痛人物，經常鬧事。」

「是嘛，早上鬧得很大嗎？」羅順著話題問。

「沒有，就跟平常一樣，只是忽然出現五、六個警察，沿途詢問了那孩子的事情，接著就過去把人抓走了。」

「沒有原因，突然就？」魯夫問。

「大概就是偷竊、搶劫那類的吧，自他出現在這裡，已經有大半年了，這次警察終於逮到有用的證據了吧，所以才過來抓他。」

該問的問完後，兩人走出店來，羅看了眼魯夫，魯夫說：「去看看情況吧。」

警局就在廣場旁，羅把鬼哭跟帽子交給魯夫，就大喇喇地走進去，彷彿自己不是那懸賞單上價值好幾十億的海賊。

沒有幾分鐘，羅走了出來：「沒看到他。」

戴回貝雷帽，正想接下來該怎麼辦的時候，忽然發現一個少年遠遠地看著他們，那個少年跟跟安德魯差不多年紀，不過穿著一身整潔襯衫西裝，吊帶緊實服貼，看就知道是量身訂做的一套服裝。

「喂，你們是在找安德魯吧。」少年躲在樹後，朝他們大喊。

「你知道他在哪嗎？」魯夫也遠遠地朝他喊道。

「是我叫我父親把他抓起來的。」少年話音都在發抖，他極力要裝出自己地位很高的模樣：「他現在可是——哇啊啊，你在幹嘛！」

魯夫伸手揪著少年衣領把他抓了過來。

「放、放開我！我可是知道你們是誰，草帽小子跟死亡外科醫生！雖然不知道你們為什麼要在島上停留，但如果你們敢做壞事的話，我絕對會像把安德魯抓起來一樣，把你們也……！」

「吶，你父親是誰，警察？」

「才不是，他是海軍大佐，很厲害的！」少年用著無用的方式，試圖扒開魯夫的手：「那傢伙之前從我們的船上逃跑，我們昨天剛回來，就來抓他了，絕對不能讓他逃脫法律的制裁！」

「他現在在軍艦上？」羅問。

「才不是，他現在在我們家——」少年猛地閉上嘴，雙手摀在嘴前，堅決地表示自己絕不會再說任何一個字。

「那你就帶我們過去吧。」魯夫理直氣壯的說，「我們和他約定在先，現在你們把人抓走了，破壞了我們的承諾。」

少年皺著眉，看著草帽小子，逐漸明白他沒有什麼惡意：「不行啊，帶海賊回去，我會被我父親打死的，還是這樣吧，你們跟他約定了什麼？」

「這個，要給他的。」魯夫把裝著圍巾的紙袋交給了少年。

才剛落地，少年就轉身撒腿逃跑，跑到一半像是想起什麼，轉過身來，朝他們大喊：「我父親說要把安德魯訓練成一名很厲害的海軍，才不要讓他變成像你們一樣的壞海賊。」

「是嗎，那太好了！」魯夫笑著大喊，「幫我轉告他，下次海上再見吧！」

差點被魯夫的氣氛感染，少年咬緊嘴唇，須臾，這才抱著圍巾跑走。

「如果是這樣，就太好了，他沒有被丟下。」

可以放下一顆心，魯夫吐出一口氣，不過羅卻沒有搭他的話，他轉過頭去，發現羅正對著少年離去的方向恍神。

帽沿陰影下，那張臉沒有平常擺出的一副冷漠疏離，卻也不見憂鬱從他眼裡完全消失。

羅知道魯夫在等他開口，但良久之後，他只是從他手上接過自己的佩刀：「走吧。」

望著羅的轉身的身影，魯夫沒有立刻聽話地跟上。

他想起了些過去的事。

香波地群島上的職業介紹所，他把天龍人一拳揍飛之後，會場充斥著人們尖叫奔逃的聲音，基德搶在他們前面要去對付外面的海軍，他跟特拉仔身為船長，怎能被忍受被人這樣囂張地搭一把手，於是吵吵鬧鬧著，就變成了三個船長打頭陣的陣型。

還記得基德說過，在接下來的航道裡，只有膽子夠大，敢將One Piece當真的海賊，才有可能生存下去的旅程。

為什麼就這麼加入了七武海。

當時，已經跟著冥王雷利鍛鍊也經歷過好一段日子，雷利不時會帶上報紙，來給他這個與世隔絕的青年補強點時勢脈絡。

雷利總是用著肯定地語氣說，不要光憑蠻力，獲取信息也是極為重要的能力。

「啊啦，一百顆活生生的心臟，特拉法爾加沉寂了一陣子，原來是在準備這個嗎。」雷利富有興趣地盯著報紙。

距離洛基港事件發生，還不到一個月，當時，為了免除民眾的恐慌，篇幅有大半都在報導克比的事跡，並且稱之為英雄，描述特拉法爾加的文字少之又少，只稍微提到主謀二字。

但時隔幾周後，雷利見到這則特拉法爾加晉升為最年輕七武海的報導，大概也能順著推論一二，洛基港事件，跟他想要獲得七武海身份有絕對的直接關係。

「嗯？什麼？」聽見有趣的人名，以及雷利特別唸出來給他聽，魯夫暫且放下變強的心思，湊過來看新聞，「蛤？那傢伙，還說什麼要跟我搶One Piece，結果現在居然在替政府做事？」

雷利讓霸氣盤據在捲起的報紙上，用力打了一下魯夫後腦。

「我不是告訴過你，就算是獲取訊息，也不要一味地相信嗎。」雷利斥責，「這孩子肯定在謀略著什麼，雖然現在還一時半會看不出來。」

「為什麼雷利你感覺好像很在意他？特拉——什麼的。」

「你可別告訴我你忘了當初是誰把你從頂上戰爭帶出來的。」雷利又要對魯夫使用暴力，被魯夫驚險地躲過，魯夫說：「我記得啊——！」

「那就銘記在心，懂嗎。」雷利說，「這個大海之上，從不缺的就是背信棄義，他會救你，無論是出於目的或只是一時興起，你也已經跟這人扯上關係了，不能再把他當一般人看待。」

「蛤？」魯夫皺著眉頭，不明白雷利的話。

「人情是一定要還的。」

「那我知道啊，我才不管他會在什麼時候，提出要我還人情的要求，他是好人的話，不管什麼時候，我必定會幫助他，但他是壞人的話……」

話說回來，自出海伊始，魯夫始終帶著這個信念活到了現在。

但特拉仔像是被排除在這之外，成為另一個特殊的位置，在他心中常住下來。

是從什麼時候開始的呢？

魯夫不知道了，或許是兩年後在龐克哈薩特的重逢，因為聽雷利說了許多特拉法爾加的事跡，他見到他，像是久違不見的好友一樣。

又或許是在即將到達德雷斯羅薩前的那個夜晚。

下半場的守夜換給了布魯克，魯夫卻沒有進房睡覺，走到特拉仔旁邊。

「為什麼你會一個人在這，而夥伴全在佐烏？」

魯夫有種直覺，在雪地的廢墟裡，見到娜美要救孩子，羅問她，就算會被夥伴丟下，也要執意這麼做嗎——或許剛成為同盟的特拉仔，不是出於質疑，而是想確認些什麼。

「不行嗎？」羅勾起嘴角反問。

又來——總是像這樣，巧妙地迴避跟自己有關的話題。

「是被夥伴拋棄了？所以才對娜美說那些話。」魯夫不甘示弱地開啟嘲諷技能。

挑釁終究不是他的強項，羅一聽他堅定認真的語氣，忍不住笑了出來：「他們跟來又能怎樣？龐克哈薩特太危險了，我只能保我自己一個人的安全。」

魯夫第一次聽見羅真實的笑聲，淺淺淡淡的，充滿著懶散的氣息。

糟糕，他感覺心臟突然加快了跳動，像是開了二檔一樣。

「那我們來到那座島上，真是太好了。」魯夫很認真很認真地說，「可是我們同盟的事也被報導出來，你很快就不會是七武海了，沒關係嗎？」

「嘛，也不是很重要。」羅說。

「——果然是這樣的吧。」魯夫笑說，「七武海什麼的，聽上去就不自由。」


	4. 天堂盡頭

畢竟是容易招惹是非的海賊，他們並不會在普通的餐館停留。這幾天在島上，最常拜訪的還是那間位在北側大街的一間酒吧。

酒吧招牌搖搖欲墜，地方都是長年未清理的髒污碎屑，推開厚重大門，裡頭充斥混雜的氣味，昏暗的燈光，若有似無的毒品味，劍拔奴張的緊繃感，與放肆縱慾的糜爛。

對羅來說不是多麼陌生的環境，不過他至今依然非常排斥。

所幸酒吧內有半開放式的隔間設計，他總是窩在一處，喝著自己的酒。

草帽小子甫進酒店，就被店內常客給呼喊過去。

留著花白大鬍子，染著汗漬的襯衫被擠壓得皺在一起，三五人群總是團聚霸佔門口邊的沙發區。他們說，年輕的時候曾經出過海，但夥伴死去一半，路程再也行進不下去，他們只好返回家鄉，當個普普通通的不良少年……啊，已經是不良大叔了，哈哈哈——！

自他們知道魯夫在這座城鎮停留，逮到機會，就要讓草帽小子給他們說說，從堅固不可破的推進城要如何一夜之間出現在馬林福特的奇蹟故事。

報答就是魯夫可以無限下單這間店最有名的戰斧牛排，多少他們都請。

服務生在沙發區那的桌上放下兩盤，而後又將另外一盤送到羅面前的桌上，魯夫遠遠地對他說：「他們說也給你一份，吃吧。」

羅低著頭，將神情埋在帽沿底下，嘴角向下撇著。

見到他這淡漠疏離的模樣，旁人都會選擇不再搭話，魯夫倒是習慣了他在外的這種模式，叮嚀一句，不吃跟我說一聲，我幫你吃掉，就繼續跟大叔們聊天。

關於草帽小子跟死亡外科醫生之間。

除了同盟一事鬧得沸沸揚揚，許多傳言同樣甚囂塵上。有小道消息說兩人已經是超越同盟的情感，非同尋常，更有不知來利的人透漏，他曾見過他們親吻。

……但誰在意呢？

草帽魯夫總是如此大方熱情，像太陽花一樣，而特拉法爾加卻像是披著一整夜的涼薄，兩位船長並肩而行，全然相反的氣質，之間的同盟，更可以說是烏煙瘴氣的海賊世界裡少見的堅固關係。

於他們之間，是人人稱羨，也是樂見其成。

從知道安德魯暫且平安之後，羅的狀況似乎就不太對，魯夫想，他大概是想起了柯拉松的事，也沒再煩他，讓他自己一個人靜靜。

只是當身邊所有人都醉倒，酒吧從最喧嘩的狀態，漸趨靡醉，魯夫走到羅在的區間，才發現這人面前的桌上滿是酒杯，半躺在沙發上，一手撐著椅背，帽子底下那張瘦削的臉紅得亂七八糟。

向前一步時，不小心踢倒一個酒瓶，匡噹一聲，魯夫看著向外滾出的酒瓶上寫著威士忌的字樣，再往旁邊一掃，差不多的瓶子總共五、六瓶，皺起了眉——是誰給他開那麼多烈酒的。

「特拉仔。」

「……啊？誰？」

聽他聲音，早已喝得爛醉。

「走了，回去。」

魯夫拉過羅一隻手放在自己肩上，羅像是黏在了椅子上，沉重得讓沒做好準備的魯夫，差點也一頭栽下去。

羅悶哼著，像是在說些什麼。

「怎麼了？」魯夫湊近著問，不過羅像是很排斥被人觸碰，開始掙扎著要脫離。

帽子被蹭歪，整個人往差點就要往地上滑下去，魯夫趕緊拉住羅：「哎、哎……！你別亂動啊——」

知道羅並不喜歡被人注目，魯夫沒有用抱的把他帶回旅館，只是像這樣讓那人半身稱在自己肩上，一路半拖半走，在路上慢慢挪著。

已經能看見旅館挑高的大門，只差幾步路，羅忽然推了一把魯夫，往外幾步踉蹌出去，仆在路邊，醞釀了一會兒後，就把肚子裡的混酒全吐了出來。

路上積雪被踩出一條紊亂的腳印，魯夫在原地停留幾秒，邊心想，幸好他們有多買幾件大衣，這才走過去幫他拍後背，順氣。

「清醒了嗎？」魯夫看著羅，低聲詢問他。

「……」羅蹲著，閉著眼睛緩慢地搖搖頭，看樣子還是很難受。

「看我，我是誰？」

「……柯拉……先生？」羅艱難地張開眼睛，不過像是路燈的光芒都很刺眼一樣，他瞇著那雙黑眼圈深重的眼：「我、嗯——頭好痛……」

魯夫嘆了口氣，他今晚是真的沒有節制的在喝，才會醉得這樣神智不清。

是自己大意了。

總想著要多留一點空間給他，再加上那些大叔們實在太有趣，所以過去這二、三個鐘頭都沒有注意他那邊的情況。

魯夫摘下羅的帽子，讓他多吹些冷風可以不致於如此難受。

「下次你要喝得這麼醉之前，告訴我，好嗎。」

羅手抵在魯夫肩上：「……唔……我、柯拉先生……嗯——這是哪？」

魯夫揉了揉羅的頭髮，反覆問了幾次還要不要吐，都得到羅搖頭的回應，再問他要不要回去？

聽見從那人那兒傳來的輕哼，魯夫乾脆俐落地把喝醉的人抱起，扛回旅館三樓。

抱著一個亂動的人，魯夫都有些吃力，好不容易進了房門，把人放在沙發上，脫去他的沾滿濕雪與髒汙的外衣，只留裡面簡便的輕裝。

羅似乎口渴了，手在空中揮動幾下，一不小心從沙發上滑了下來，坐到地上。恰好伸手就可以從桌上撈過裝著水的玻璃瓶。

魯夫剛把爐火升起，就聽見身後喀搭一聲，轉頭就見桌上被潑灑了半瓶水。而弄倒水瓶的人，坐在矮桌與沙發之間的地上，佈滿刺青的手正試圖解開自己衣服的釦子。

不過喝醉後的手腳根本不聽使喚，只解開一半，羅又不耐煩一甩手，將頭往身後的沙發上一砸，放棄行動。

「地上很涼。」

魯夫走了過去，再次把他抱起來，丟進臥室的床上。

可那人卻一手緊抓他的衣服，順道也把他一併拉了下去。

小心的不要壓到人，魯夫半撐著身體，看著身下露出肩膀和半身胸膛的羅。

露出胸膛，以及其上黑色愛心與火焰的刺青，隨著呼吸，胸膛上下起伏，花紋像是活過來一樣，扎進眼裡。剛邁向二字頭的年輕海賊，即使幾天前才做過，但望見自家戀人毫無防備的模樣，全身血液還是在瞬間全往下身洶湧匯聚。

在草帽小子身上放火的死亡外科醫生又開始因為難受而左右扭動身體，魯夫回到客廳，幫他倒來了一杯清水。

半身坐在床邊，魯夫攬過羅的肩膀，給他餵水，手心掌握的部位，肌膚底下是柔韌的肌肉，沒什麼贅肉，卻有像是要滾燙起來的高溫。

魯夫低頭，看見羅就著杯口，喝水時乖巧模樣，那精巧高挺的鼻樑，線條俐落的側臉線條，留著鬢角的頰邊，耳朵因為酒精而發紅著。

有水從嘴邊流下，滑經過下巴鬍子，落到胸膛上。

像是注意到魯夫炙熱的目光，羅抬起那雙不甚清明，泛著水光的眼，望著魯夫，就這麼望著，什麼話也沒說——魯夫用扣住人的那隻手托起羅的臉，深吻下去。

濃烈的酒香傳來，羅的鼻腔同時也發出幾聲嗚咽，因為呼吸困難而下意識掙動著。

魯夫放開了他，發現羅正用同樣一種目光持續盯著自己，他嚥了口口水，問他：「還渴嗎？」

羅搖了搖頭，一手緊抓魯夫的衣服。

「難受嗎？」

羅搖頭。

「頭痛呢？」

羅點點頭。

「那就睡吧。」魯夫把人按回床上，給他拉好棉被。

羅的手還抓著魯夫衣服。

「我先離開一下，等等回來陪你睡。」

魯夫一改之前言聽計從的溫柔，用了些力拉開羅拽著他衣服的手，塞進棉被裡，轉身離開房間。

沒等到魯夫回來，羅就已經睡了過去。

這一覺睡得很沉。

如同這五天甦醒時的情況一樣，羅先是感受到，同一張床上有另外一個，因為蓋著同一張棉被，而與自己擁有相同體溫的人。睜開眼便是那人熟睡的模樣。

——真平靜。

羅想。

那張帶著稚氣的面孔，緊閉的雙眼，睡到翹起的黑髮……羅忍不住伸手去碰了碰。

那天魯夫比自己早起，大概也是這樣一種感覺吧。

不過很快地，羅被宿醉痛醒了腦袋，他收回手，用拳頭抵在額上。

約莫能記得昨天真的是太放肆了，知道草帽當家的就在自己身邊，一個沒注意，就一直叫酒保給自己開酒。

「頭還痛嗎？」魯夫的聲音，在面前輕輕地詢問。

「啊，還好。」羅用拇指壓著眉心。

折騰到快中午，羅從浴室裡出來時，魯夫剛好出去買了食物回來，跟他說今天就在這裡吃吧。

羅走到壁爐旁，拿起洗澡前放上去燒的鐵壺，替兩人泡了咖啡。

桌上幾個紙盒，裡頭有義大利麵、魚排飯、溫野菇沙拉等等，都不是他們樓下這條街上有賣的食物，看樣子是魯夫特地跑了幾個地方才買齊的。

羅拿了魚排飯和叉子，在自己那張單人沙發上吃了起來。

「味道如何嗎？」魯夫問。

「可以。」

「那就好。」

柴火在壁爐裡嘶嘶燃燒著，窗外大街上，不時有馬車駛過，人語說話的聲音，那些不成串的聲音，有忙碌的人們，有牽著狗兒的孩子，有在路邊聊天的朋友們，那些正在平凡地進行著，流淌在每一處角落；而房間內，是一片安穩靜謐。

羅只吃了幾口飯，便慢慢開口說道：「被柯拉先生救了之後，鄰近有個叫做燕子鎮的小鎮，我在那生活過一段時間，也是在那邊遇見了貝波、佩金，還有夏奇。」

經過那一個夜晚的生死劫難之後，羅失去柯拉先生，一切回到原點。

像是被柯拉先生說中，他其實還想活下去，於是靠著自己單薄而破碎的步伐，逃離了戰區。只是這次，柯拉先生拚盡性命，讓他不至於躲在屍體堆裡，擔心受怕著會被追殺的恐懼，才僥倖保留自己一條命。

世界一樣孤單。

哪裡都沒有他的容身之處。

「病治好了，也遇到像柯拉先生一樣的老者，給我們幫助，讓我們有地方住。我曾以為我會在那個小鎮，過上一段不短的日子，或許還可以成為一個醫生。」羅說，「我曾經答應過他，果實的能力只會用在救人上。」

魯夫停下手中的動作，認真地聽他說。

「但是後來發生了很多事，我又在新聞上看到多佛朗明哥的消息，最後還是決定跟貝波他們一起出海，一步一步走到現在。」

披上海賊這個身份，那些與自己無關的和平日子，也就無須遺憾了，更不存在有什麼求而不得。

所以才在經歷了這十多年的日子後，也再難想起當初那個盼望平凡的心情吧。

羅又重新戴上了那副他最常扮演的面孔：「……所以呢，貝波他們到底在計畫著什麼？為什麼要把我跟你丟在小島上？」

羅沒有掩藏語氣裡的不確定，他想知道，為什麼。他不能忍受被人欺瞞的感覺，不論他們或許是出於為了他好。

面對羅晦澀的乞求，魯夫終於不能再視而不見。

那天，他接到來自紅心海賊團的電話蟲呼叫，電話那頭是貝波，牠猶豫著，請他幫忙。

『草帽小子，你跟船長也算過命的交情，我們從小跟船長一起長大，一直以來都不知道該怎麼辦才好，現在也只能找你了……』

魯夫想也沒想，就答應了下來。

換個生活方式，他覺得蠻新鮮的，況且是跟特拉仔一起，更沒有理由拒絕。

只是沒想到，在小島過上幾天平凡的日子，跟特拉仔像是沒有期限，慢慢地生活著，融入島上那些原本就在持續著的人們，千篇一律的生活裡……他發現自己好像動搖了。

他不確定羅說的話究竟有多少認真成份，要是還在海上航行，想在一個小島上生活一輩子之類的話，肯定是說給大家聽的笑話。

但現在，不是在誰的海賊船上，而是在一座與充滿激情的海賊身份無關的土地上，時光平和安穩，而羅穿著簡便的輕服，那把不離身的佩刀靜靜地靠在壁爐邊。

沒有爭奪資源的計畫，急需推翻的暴政君王，或前途艱險未知的遠航——他動搖了。

當羅玩笑著要他住下來時，他發現，這不再是不可能的話題。

只要面前的人，是他，特拉仔。

「在這之前，我想問個問題。」魯夫說。

「什麼？」

「你是想過現在這種生活的嗎？」

羅略作思考，而後皺起了眉，難不成貝波他們跟他聯手，就是為了要試探這件事？

「為什麼這麼問？」

「這跟貝波他們沒關係，只是我想問。」

羅緩緩勾起嘴角，目光卻像狩獵者一樣，緊盯著魯夫。

這樣的狀態，讓魯夫覺得不自在起來，他不喜歡這種，被羅疏離的感覺。

「我的回答，會你覺得好笑嗎？或是覺得很可悲？」羅反問。

「——我不是、我沒那個意思。」魯夫趕緊反駁，「我是想說，如果是跟你一起，我會這麼嚮往的，才不是玩笑話。」

「那你要找的One Piece呢？還是說這個才是笑話？」

「不、話不是這樣說。」

「你是想惹我發笑，對嗎？別笑死人了，你肯定是這麼想的吧，太可憐了，連可以盼望，回去的小島都沒有，只能在海上——」

「特拉仔！」魯夫出聲喝止羅，打斷他咄咄逼人的態度。

撇去所有多餘的情緒，裝作委屈讓那人心軟，或是試圖控制住即將失控的他，魯夫只是沉澱下來，認真地問他：「昨天想到什麼了，讓你心情不好？」

羅眨了眨眼，轉開目光。

「抱歉，我的頭還很痛。」

他起身，離開沙發，回到了房裡。

門在魯夫面前無聲無息地掩上。


	5. 蔚藍海洋

自從羅進了房裡，魯夫在客廳發呆了一陣子。

壁爐裡的柴不知何時燒光了，他癱在沙發上，望著深褐色古舊稜形花紋的天花板，寢室裡一直沒有聲音，也沒有要出來的跡象。

是睡回去了吧。

肚子好餓。

為什麼惹人家生氣了。

魯夫想了半天沒想出來，決定出去走走。

他沒有動作，只是朝著門輕聲地喊了聲特拉仔。

沒有回應。

那好吧。

他拿上自己的大衣，從門邊的木板銅鈎壁掛上，取了其中一把鑰匙，便出了門。

他的直覺告訴他，不然就去安德魯那吧，於是他就慢慢地晃了過去。

時間還早，下午茶時間都還沒過，鬧區街上依舊都是人，像是BIG MON創造的萬國裡擁有所有人種一樣，這樣一條小小的街上，彷彿齊聚島上所有身份、年齡、性別的人。

好熱鬧啊。

又好像有點無趣。

魯夫來到墓園旁的鬼屋，在柵欄邊望了望，就見通往地下室的門板被打了開來。

他跳下去的瞬間，腳還沒落地，差點被安德魯拿球棒偷襲。

魯夫啊了一聲，躲開攻擊，看見躲在陰影裡的少年，脖子上套著他們送的圍巾。

看樣子買大了，掛在身上像是老奶奶的披風一樣。

「原來是你啊。」安德魯說。

「啊，是我。」魯夫沒有什麼驚喜地說，「怎麼回來了？」

他看一圈這個小基地，說起來也是他住了半年的地方，堆了不少東西，但看安德魯現在這樣子，也不像是要收拾東西，換一個地方常住的準備。

「想當海軍嗎？」魯夫問。

「我不知道。」安德魯說，「還不都是你不帶我出海，我也只能跟著他們了。」

「是嗎，那這裡怎麼辦。」

「我是回來把之前存的錢藏好的，這裡的東西我不帶走任何一樣，但我也不是拋棄它們，或許有天我會回來取走，也或許我就不回來了。」

「什麼時候出海？」

「聖誕節過後。」

魯夫笑了：「那還真巧。」

「這個圍巾，謝謝你們。」安德魯說。

「吶，你等等也要走了吧，我能問你最後一個問題？」他們之前都是從後門來的，魯夫剛剛走過柵欄，就有發現真正的門口，正門那兒，有什麼人在等著，看來就是另外一個少年吧。

他們回來取些東西，或只是跟這個地方做個道別。

「什麼事？」

「為什麼要離開這裡？」

「哈？」安德裡有些錯愕，「因為這裡又不是我要一直待的地方。」

「那你會覺得自己可憐嗎？」

「那是當然啊，被你拒絕，還被你懷疑，我感覺我的海賊人生大概就到這裡了吧。」安德魯甩著自己的腿，踢了一下魯夫的腳，「你好噁心哦，魯夫。」

又來？

「為什麼啊？」

「因為你就是那種人啊，從來只會做自己想做的事，而且你也不擅長替別人著想，對吧，所以總覺得很怪啊。」

「話是這麼說——」

「魯夫你就保持這樣就可以了。」安德魯在他那張搖搖欲墜的小床板上坐下，床邊，是他收集的懸賞單：「如果換作是我，大概沒辦法做到像你一樣乾脆。父親在的時候，我的目標就是父親，父親不在了，就變成你，但結果那個臭海軍又突然出現，說要帶我一起訓練……現在想想，我當初會崇拜你的原因，就是因為你跟一般海賊不一樣，那不一樣的話，我當個海軍好像又沒關係了——啊，好麻煩，雖然很想煩你，讓你帶著我，但又想到你是不是正忙著要破壞體制啊，揍飛壞人什麼的，就覺得不可以輸給你。」

「總感覺聽你說話也好討厭。」魯夫扯著嘴角，有些哭笑不得：「不過你也是挺有幹勁的啊，那就好好努力，不管是海軍還是海賊，之後，我們就在大海上相見吧。」

啊——又是大海。

跟安德魯道別與再約之後，魯夫忽然又感到自己沒事情做了，滿腦子想著特拉仔，於是又回到旅館，順便路上給他買了喝的。

從口袋裡摸出鑰匙，將小小的鐵器插入孔洞中，喀擦轉開。

沒了冷風吹撫，比外頭稍微溫暖一點的空氣撲面而來，房間裡依舊安安靜靜，魯夫走到寢室門邊，試著轉動門把，輕鬆地打開了門。

特拉仔還在睡，棉被把他裹成一大團，只露出一角亂糟糟的黑髮。

魯夫輕輕把門關上。

重新把爐裡的火給升起來，魯夫看著旁邊的鐵架子，裡頭柴火只剩兩根。

又或者房東幫他們準備的本來就不敷使用，他想到，那他們是要去林裡砍柴呢？還是去街上買人家砍好的柴？

不管是哪種，都要等特拉仔醒來後再決定。

重新躺回沙發上，不知不覺睡了過去，不過卻睡得不踏實，少了另外一個人說話的聲音，一下子過於安靜，窗外的聲音忽然就有些過於嘈雜刺耳了。肚子也有點餓。

半夢半醒間，魯夫鼻子搔癢，打了個噴嚏後，就見羅不知何時睡醒了，房門打開，穿著單薄的黑色薄衣，長褲，站在壁爐前，雙手正在烤火取得溫暖。

「會冷嗎？」魯夫在沙發上睡到頭下腳上，差點沒滑下去。

「嗯。」羅說。

兩人之間的尷尬持續蔓延，火焰在壁爐裡搖曳，羅默默又走回寢室。

正想著羅進去又要幹嘛，就見他換了身衣服，出來時問他：「要出去吃嗎？」

「要。」

魯夫從沙發上下來，這才發現自己居然沒脫外套，就這樣睡在沙發上。羅看了他一眼，魯夫笑嘻嘻地回應他。

還差一刻鐘，就要五點了。

夕陽透過窗戶照進來，清楚刻畫物與物之間的分界，拖長所有影子，像是要把屬於傍晚的生命力，延伸到每一個角落，帶來一絲絲淺淡的惆悵。

羅從被潑染橘紅色彩的衣架上取下大衣，套上，小麥色肌膚同樣被染上一層琥珀色的光，手上的刺青模糊起來，上頭的字樣像是融入了底色，而後戴起毛絨絨的斑紋貝雷帽。

他們從走廊走過，腳步聲輕快，不拖泥帶水，走下樓梯，轉角處的窗戶依舊照射進明晰的餘暉，輪廓清楚明顯的日陽，沒有白日裡刺眼的強光，就懸浮在城市的邊緣，像是一顆散發著紅光的寶石。

旅館大門有個老者正收起黑色的傘，灰色的大衣上依然散布著晚霞和徐與強烈並存的光影。

夕陽從澄黃，變得鉛紅，約莫半個鐘頭後，會像是如猛烈燃燒過後，沉寂下來的駝紅，靜謐虔誠地迎接夜晚即將到來的藏青色。

天邊只剩下一抹勻還染著紅色薄光，雲層淺淺地遮蔽所有天空，從藕紫色、淡黃色、直到淡薄的灰白色。

魯夫肚子餓得咕嚕叫著，羅問他：「你什麼都沒吃？」

「啊，等你起床。」

「……」

「還宿醉嗎？」

「沒，怎樣？」

「上午說的話，是真的，我想跟你過這種生活。」

「我知道。」羅說，「但是太不切實際了。」

羅淺淺地說著，魯夫也跟著笑了：「我是真的很認真。」

「做白日夢吧你。」

天空完全擦黑，走入後面無人的小街道，遠離外頭紛雜的人聲，魯夫望著被陰影遮蔽大半身子的人，忽然想起了很久遠很久遠以前的事。

不是被他刻意遺忘，或是不願想起來，而是直到如今，他才與那個時候的自己，與面前的人，聯繫在了一起。

畢竟當時，他失去了艾斯。

滿眼只剩血紅光景，尖叫充耳嗡鳴，像是困在了白鬍子引發的震波裡，顫抖的冰冷身軀，溫度從黏膩的掌中流逝。

又像是死在了麥哲倫的劇毒裡，不用走出來沒關係，就這樣，看不見未來，也是件幸福的事。

不知道身負重傷的自己是怎樣被特拉法爾加的船給接走的。

沉浸在巨大的悲傷裡的他，正忙著片刻不停地向深淵凝望。在深淵中，映照出艾斯倒在地上，胸膛破了一個巨大無比的洞的景象。

生命正從那血肉模糊的洞口飛快燃燼，他誰也沒能拯救到，過去所做的一切，獨自出海在酒桶裡隨海逐流，找到幾個夥伴，跨越顛倒山，去了空島，拯救夥伴的國家……曾經的曾經，都成了徒勞，他才知道，原來火焰也可以如此冰寒刺骨。

「只要上了我的船，我一定會救活你。」

那道低沉，沒有任何感情波動的聲音，不知從哪兒傳來，魯夫少有的透過深淵，聽見些除了煙硝戰爭的混亂與撕心裂肺的哭喊之外，其他的聲音。

魯夫睜開眼，望著金屬材質感沉重的天頂。

不知道。

剛剛說話的人呢？他在說什麼……我不是已經死了？

「起來了正好。」

寂靜著的空間，忽然又響起把魯夫叫醒的聲音。

一步又一步，把他拉回了現實，短暫喚回了神智。

特拉法爾加提了個水桶，來到病床邊。

搶救結束，病人已經脫離最緊急的狀況，身上原本用以維繫生命的管子也已拆除大半：「你需要好好清潔一下，避免傷口感染。」

魯夫身上滿是塵土與血汙，尤其那一頭亂糟糟的黑髮。

他只是愣愣的，面前的人說什麼，他就做什麼，側過半個身子，將頭懸空出去，有水從上面沖刷而下，沾濕他的頭髮。

他望著水流到地面，最開始是黑灰色的，然後濃重的鐵銹味飄出，流淌在地面上的水痕，變成一種深重汙濁的褐色。

這是在被吉貝爾用痛心疾首地話語打醒，真正接受事實之前，身處深淵底部，卻最為平靜且毫無波瀾的短短幾分鐘，他望著血水，什麼都沒想。

水滑過髮梢，在魯夫臉上留下淚水般的痕跡，打濕身上的滲血的紗布。

特拉法爾加拿了條毛巾，幫他擦拭掉身上的水痕，那雙手穿梭在他髮間，力道不是很重，弄不痛他，卻反倒像是小心翼翼著，怕刺痛了他。

「洗完了，然後呢？」也不是期待著什麼，只是未來空白一片，眼前這個人，好像可以帶領他。

去哪呢？

忘掉失去艾斯的痛，重新振作？

「你該睡了。」

曾在香波帝諸島有一面之緣的海賊說，沒有太多感情成份，但聽在魯夫耳裡，毫無重量，毫無約束，毫無任何對人世牽掛的念想，沒有具象連結，虛假呼喚，足以暫且遺忘那些他想塵封的痛苦。

沒有任何憐憫，只是為他設想了一個可以度過這段難熬日子的前提，像個普通人般對待他。

那樣的眼神，魯夫至今才想起來。

不遠處，是小島上為了迎接聖誕節，而點綴得金光閃閃的模樣，微薄的光，瀰漫到他們這裡時，已經變成淺薄的光暈。

羅嘴角似乎彎起了一個自己也沒注意到的笑容。

「那一天，我接到貝波的電話。」魯夫說，「他說，每次一到冬天，天氣變冷，你總是會想起柯拉先生的事，他們想讓你不要難過了，所以來拜託我。」

「不意外的答案。」羅說。

「但是啊，我還欠你一個道歉，對不起。」

「為了什麼？」

「那就是……那個嗎，你會難過是因為想起柯拉先生，但我們卻要你忘記難過，不就是也要讓你忘記柯拉先生。」

羅放緩了腳步，像是不想太快走到人多的地方：「你不是問我嗎，為什麼心情不好。因為想到了柯拉先生，如果說他還活著，我或許會跟隨著他，成為一名海軍，軍醫也有可能。」

魯夫停下腳步，抓住羅的手，那雙除了被刺青佔據之外，更對時常他溫柔以待的手。

「不管你當初有怎樣的遭遇，絕對會在大海上相遇的，我們。」魯夫說，「就算你一直躲在一個小島上，我也會找到你。」

「都只是沒用假設——要不是我成為了海賊，我們能遇見嗎。」羅像是看白癡一樣看魯夫：「而且，你看安德魯那樣子，又傻又笨，絕對是當海軍的料，我跟他不一樣。」

「我還蠻喜歡他的。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地說，「那你還沒說你到底要不要原諒我？」

羅微頓了頓。

魯夫看著羅，就怕他臨時又要改變想法，握著他手腕的力道，不自覺地加重了些。

「要原諒你也可以，」羅轉頭望著遠處，留給魯夫一個發紅的耳尖：「那你不要放開我的手……之後都是。」

在這幾天平靜的日子裡，即使感受許多次被特拉仔弄得心跳加速的時候，但唯獨這次，讓魯夫緊張的連手都在發抖。

或許他們都不是適合安定生活的人。

但在他們的充滿冒險的生命中，對方是唯一與安定的生活，可以畫上等號的存在。


End file.
